Ghoul Wonderland
by AnimeGirl2258
Summary: The Cheshire Cat is on the prowl but then again so is a certain white haired investigator...
1. Chapter 1

Ghoul Wonderland

The sight before the CCG investigators was gruesome to say the least. Blood covered the concrete walls of the alley way, pieces of the victims inards scattered around the crime scene, strands of flesh hung from laundry lines far above, the bodies had been skinned what remained shredded into disgusting strinks of muscle. No piece of the victims were left whole, except for ruined kagune, which, due to the damage done, would prove useless as quinque.

Juuzou stood along side Shinohara who could only sigh at the sight before him, Juuzou scanned the area curiously, noting the strange scent of blood and rose-mary in the air, he had seen many a aftermath of ghoul attacks, but never had he seen one with all ghoul victims.

"Looks like she's back..." Shinohara muttered as he watched a group of people begin to wash the scene away.

"Who's back?" Juuzou crained his neck in order to look up at the larger male.

"The Cheshire Cat," Shinohara noticed the curious look on his subordinates face and decided it would be best if he explained the situation in a private area.

A small folder, with little more than a singular piece of paper inside, was tossed infront of Juuzou who then sat at his partners desk located in CCG headquarters. He studied the paper lazily before looking to the older male.

"That... Is all the information we've got on the Cheshire Cat."

"Waaa! It's not much! Practically nothing!" Juuzou cried.

"Yes I know, but it is useful." The older crossed his arms, "her physical description is unique, obviously. Witnesses have described a terrifying cat-creature in a skin tight black suit with some sort of tribal markings on it. Here's the strange part, she doesn't actually wear a mask only heavy costume make-up fashioned to resemble a twisted version of the Cheshire Cat. The fact that she doesn't wear a mask means she thinks little of us, and is in fact mocking us."

"So what? Who cares about what she looks like!" Juuzou exclaimed, "the fact that she killed twelve high-ranking ghoul's last night alone, and didn't even eat one of them is interesting enough!" He grinned, "I can't wait to work this case, it seems like so much fun!" Shinorhara sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that... "

"Huh? Why?"

"Nevermind it's not important. We believe the Chesire Cat has a chimera RC type kagune, that being said, we're only going by the way the bodies have been discovered, we don't have an actual description of her kagune. However, we do have a small lead on the case, it's a long shot but we'd better invesitagte the suspect."

"Oh-ho! A mystery Kagune!" Juuzou's grin took up most of his face which caused the boys partner to wonder what he'd gotten himself into.

A yawn escaped the young girls lips as she sat in the Antieku coffee shop, her head resting on the small table she inhabited nearest the entrance. A cup of coffee was placed infront of her catching the girls attention, she raised her tired eyes only to be met with a waitress.

"Another late night, Akuma-chan?"

"Touka-saaaan, if you're gonna call me by my first name then shorten it to something cute like: Aku-chan-"

"Sounds like a sneeze, ya know? Like: achoo!"

"How 'bout Kuma-chan?"

"Now you're just trying to rename yourself." Touka chuckled at her friend.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?! My names awful!" She cried.

"I think it suits you." Touka exclaimed.

"Have you forgotten that my name means devil?!" Akuma glared up to the waitress, who turned her back to her.

"Not at all, it's extremely accurate." She went to another customers aid, leaving Akuma in an angry pout.

Akuma sat up straight in her chair, took a few sips of her steaming coffee before getting to the buissness she had come there for. Placing her bag in her lap, she pulled a large sketch pad from inside, plucked the pencile from her raven locks and began to draw the scene before her. She was an art major, her current assignment: draw something from her daily life.

As she sketched the quaint shop before her she thought on how she had struggled on what to do with her life after highschool, initially she had thought of joining CCG for kicks, having a ghoul running around their headquarters while causing trouble in the streets, all the while secretly teasing her co-workers sounded like good fun, however, she discovered that she would get bored of it quickly and so she abandoned the idea. Instead she decided to go with something she was good at, art. She didn't particularlly enjoy creating things, or breathing life into a blank canvas, infact she didn't really care at all, all she knew was this: it was something she was good at and something others wanted more of.

"E-e-excuse me." Someone chirped, she averted her eyes from her work to find an extremely average looking waiter, holding a tray with an ice-cream sunday on it's surface, "are you... Akuma Sato-chan?" He questioned, she noted the only unique thing about him was the eye-patch which covered his left eye.

"Yes I am, what do you want?" Her tone was far from welcoming, she hated new people.

"U-um well... Those gentlemen over there wanted me to give you this." He sat the dessert before Akuma as he pointed to three guys, seated toward the back of the resteruant, whom always hounded her at school.

"Take it back. I don't want it." She continued her work.

"Wha-are you sure?" The boy questioned, just as Akuma was about to snap at him a perky voice chimmed in.

"If the lady won't eat it, I will!" A young boy hopped beside of the waiter, Akuma kept her hardend glare as her golden orbs traveled to the newcomer, she only nodded in response. "Yay!" He plopped down in the seat next to her causing her to huff in frustration. The waiter bowed respectfully before leaving the two.

"My name's Juuzou Suzuya." The boy introduced.

"Cool story." Akuma said quickly as she continued to gaze at her project.

"Oh-ho! You're really good at drawing!" He exclaimed as he began to scarf down the ice-cream.

"I know." Juuzou giggled at her blatant response, and watched as she began to draw the people sitting amongst the shop. His crimson eyes traveled from the paper, to the pencile, to her hand, and eventually her face. Her hair was in long messy curls which probably hadn't seen a comb in days, her clothes and jewelry were edgy, leaning more toward a punk style. The girl before him was interesting, and she smelt of blood and rose-mary.

"Stop it." The unkempt beauty turned to him, brows knitted together, "stop staring at me. Go away." She ordered.

"Whaaaat? Why? I'm only enjoying my ice-cream." He exclaimed innocently, Akuma closed her sketch book with a huff, laid money on the table, packed up her things and left the coffee shop swiftly. Shinohara approached from a table near by, and stood beside his young partner.

"I think you came on a little too strong." Juuzou just stared at the entrance, spoon hanging out of his mouth.

"You think so?"

Akuma was hungry, near starvation in fact. But that was just how she liked it, she would fast for as long as she could before going on a hunt. She only ate what she needed and her prey was usually someone nobody would miss, often times her victimes disappearance would never even be investigated. Although, there were some nights that she would treat herself to some fine-dinning, like that night, she wanted ghoul meat. A grin engulfed her face at the very thought of taking down one of her own, suddenly a strange scent crossed her path. She turned only to see someone ducking behind a corner.

"Come out. I know you're there." She ordered, a giggle came before the person revealed themselves. Akuma rolled her eyes. "Not you again, don't tell me you're a stalker." Juuzou approached her carelessly.

"Not at all Akuma Sato-chan, I was just wanting to talk to you." He exclaimed happily. When had she told him her name? Could he have overheard it in the coffee shop?

"Talk about what?" She eye'd him suspiciously.

"Art of course!" She turned her back to him and continued on her way.

"Go away." He pursued her.

"You see I like to draw things too! We should get together and draw sometime!"

"I don't like to draw."

"Wha? But Akuma-chan does it so well!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Huh? Then what should I call you?"

"Anything but that."

"How about Cheshire Cat?" The question made her eye twitch, but she never changed her pace.

"Why in the hell would you call me that?" She growled.

"Because that's what we know you as at CCG." That annoying kid was an investigator? Shit. She turned on her heele to face the white haired male whom had stopped in his tracks.

"What're you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm confronting you for being the double S-ranked ghoul Cheshire Cat." Akuma feigned offense.

"Ghoul? What in the hell are yo-" She was cut off by the boys swift removal of his quinque, the scythe's blade was quickly swung behind her, trapping her between the blade and the investigator.

"There's no use in acting innocent. I know for a fact you're the Cheshire Cat." Akuma mentally scoffed at the boy, how stupid he looked wielding such an unimpresive toy, outwardly she acted as any human would in such a situation. She paniced, she even bit the inside of her cheek to make her eyes water.

"W-wait please, I-i'm not a ghoul! Honest! Pl-please don't hurt me!"

"You're keeping the act up a lot longer than most other ghouls would, big mistake." Juuzou moved his scythe in what seemed like average speed to Akuma, but anyone else would've called it lightening fast. He used the scythe for leverage as he landed a solid kick to Akuma's stomach, she allowed herself to be thrown back a couple feet, and land on her back. She clutched her barely stinging belly as she groaned in fake pain. Juuzou approached, with the intent to kill as he raised his scythe and began to bring it down, for a moment Akuma thought she may have to abandon her act, that is until Juuzou's superior interfered.

"Juuzou! Stop!" The boy froze, scythe just inches front slicing Akuma in two. "I told you! You can't just go around accusing someone of being a ghoul just because 'their scent is that of a ghoul' you're a human being, you can't actually descern scent like they can. Now put your quinque away!"

"Yes, Shinohara-san..." Juuzou mummbled as he did as told. Shinohara approached Akuma who still lay on the ground clutching her stomach.

"I'm so sorry for my partners reckless behavior, are you alright miss?" The older man offered his hand to her, she slapped it away.

"No! Of course i'm not alright! You're monster of a partner just tried to split me in half!" She cried as she rose to her feet, "if you should suspect anyone of being a ghoul it's that little menace!" She exclaimed as she stormed away.

Her dinner plans would have to change, best not to make any big moves after such an incident, what a shame.

A couple of days had passed since her encounter with CCG, she had been able to find nourishment but only after she had taken heavy precautions. Ever since meeting Juuzou she believed her role in the universe had been flipped, she had become the prey, Juuzou her predator. Akuma had glimpsed the eccentric male in her daily outtings several times, he was following her.

I shouldn't do anything, she thought, while strolling down the street, just go about a regular human life, throw them off my trail. She caught a white figure out of the corner of her eye, she stopped. No... Thats no good! I'll only seem more suspicious to them if the masacres stop directly after meeting me. I've gotta find a way past them... How? The scent of coffee caught her attention, she turned to see that she stood before Anteiku. I've got it!

She entered the shop, all of the workers greeted her, she immediatly requested to meet with the manager privately. Within minutess she was sitting in a cozy room with a kindly-looking elderly man.

"What can I do for you, Sato-chan?" He questioned with a smile.

"I need... Anteiku's help..." The idea of asking anyone for assistance made her sick to her stomach.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"...No, not at all. I'm just," she sighed as embarassment settled in, "I've not been able to find a job... The way things are going... I'll have to decide between paying either the rent or the electric bill..." He was silent for a long while.

"I see... And what of the dove who attacked you the other evening?" Akuma flinched.

"What of him? Are you asking if he's still alive or-"

"He's been following you hasn't he?"

"Wha?Uh... No..." The old man opened his eye's revealing a peircing red glint which made a chill travel up Akuma's spine.

"Do not lie to me young lady."

"Yes. He's been following me..." Another silence.

"It would be dangerous for me to allow someone under investigation to work in such a place... Then again, I've taken in many-a ghoul in such a situation, and Anteiku is here to assist our own kind. Very well, you'll start work tomorrow." Akuma beamed with genuine happiness.

"Oh thank you Sir! You won't regret it!" She exclaimed as the two approached the door, which the manager stopped short of.

"Oh, and, Sato-chan..." He looked over his shoulder, giving her a deadly glare, "whatever you've got planned, I suggest you leave Anteiku out of it."

"Y-yes Sir..." She couldn't get anything past that old geezer.

Juuzou and Shinohara had been tailing that girl for a week and the only sign that she was indeed the Cheshire Cat was the fact that no other killings had occured since they began investigating her. Shinohara had scolded Juuzou for attacking the girl too early, and giving their objective away, tipping off a potential ghoul to their plans was definately not good. The pair sat in their car just in front of the targets work place, that night they planned to take her into custody in order to interrogate her, they had long since learned her work hours they knew she would be leaving at any moment.

"Shinohara-san! Come in! It's Marude!" A voice called over the cars radio, Shinohara was quick to respond.

"What happened?"

"It's that damn Cheshire Cat!" Juuzou immediatly pealed his face from the glass of the passenger window at the mention of the ghouls code name. "She's struck again, this time right in front of headquarters! She killed two ghouls, and five of our own, she just ran off! I've got men after her now, you and Juuzou need to check out that damn coffee shop to see if she left any evidence behind!"

They had her! Akuma Sato was the Ceshire Cat! She had snuck away from work to do her terrible deed, of which would get her either killed or incarcerated. Shinohara activated his ear-piece radio before inserting the device as he and Juuzou exited the vehicle. Juuzou hurried before Shinohara just as the boy pulled the door to the cafe open, their target came stumbling out, her hand gripping the door-knob, her face collided with Juuzou's chest before she could regain her footing.

Akuma raised her eyes only to be met with the sight of Juuzou, she was quick to distance herself from the strange boy.

"What do you want from me this time?!" Akuma growled. She inwardly praised herself for being so clever, sending her sister as a body double to get the Doves off her scent would prove her innocence, and the investigators dumb-founded expressions could be counted as a special bonus.

What was happening? There was no way anyone, not even a ghoul, could make it from headquarters to Anteiku in less than a couple hours let alone seconds! Were they really wrong? Was she not the Cheshire Cat? Shinohara's ear-piece buzzed with static before Marude's voice came on.

"Shinohara, the Cheshire Cat was last seen crossing into the thirteenth ward, we've lost her, as well as four more men." Shinohara let out a sigh of defeat before placing a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Juuzou... It would seem-"

"Ah~ Akuma-chan, didn't our office get in touch with you?" The boy questioned gleefully, "you see, since all of these gruesome attacks have been happening in your hometown, I've been stationed as your body gaurd!"

"What?!" Akuma cried, "Why?!"

"Think of it as an apology for treating you so terribly, and wrongfully suspecting you! As of tonight, I'll be staying with you for twenty-four hour protection until the Cheshire Cat is taken care of! It's an order for the both of us, so there's no use in arguing!" He grinned down to the raven haired girl who scowled in return.

"I'll argue until my tongue falls off! If I must have a body-gaurd then I want to request a different one!"

"Afraid you can't do that either, all the other investigators have better things to worry about you know! Now why don't you go on home, I already know the way." He gestured to the door.

"Creepy stalker..." She mummbled as she passed, once the girl was out of sight Shinohara closed the cafe's door and moved down the stares with his subordinate.

"Juuzou, what are you thinking?! You've got no such orders!"

"Ah~ but Shinohara-san, this way I can investigate her more closely!"

"There's nothing to investigate! There's no way she could be in two places at once!" The older growled.

"Trust me on this. I know just how to make a ghoul squirm under pressure!"

Akuma was definately squirmming. She growled lowly as she toted two full bags of groceries, her fridge was empty, she couldn't have that, not with a human guest coming to live with her until further notice. Once inside her small apartment, she began to quickly put the groceries away.

That damn brat! Her mind screamed, cornering me like this! Making me look a fool! How dare he! How dare he! How fucking dare he! I'll kill him! I'll rip him to pieces! I want his head on a plate! And his heart in my hands! I'll make sure there's nothing left behind! Her fist found her kitchen wall, as she struggled to hold in a fit of rage which had all but exploded inside her.

"...I'll kill him!" She growled through gritted teeth. An idea suddenly hit her, thats it! She thought, Thats exactly it! If I can seduce that little terror, or win his affection even in the slightest, I'll be able to find an opening and thats when I'll slaughter him! She grinned madly at the idea. "Oh I'll have his heart in my hands all right."


	2. Chapter 2

Roomate

Juuzou didn't even bother trying the front door, he knew it would be locked and he knew that Akuma wouldn't open it for him if her life depended on it... Which it did in a way... The snowy haired investigator found his way into the appartment by way of an unlocked bedroom window, once inside, he inspected the room of his target, everything seemed normal but he couldn't exactly expect anything else.

"Eek! What the hell?! How did you get in here?!" Juuzou spun in the direction of the door where he saw Akuma, clad in only a small towel, the scent of rose-mary heavy on her wet skin.

"Oh-ho! It's Akuma-chan! Hello there!" He exclaimed cheerily, she stomped over to him until she was nearly nose-to-nose with him.

"Don't 'hello there' me! Did you come through my window?! Because the last time I checked breaking and entering is illegal!" She growled.

"Yes, well, the last time I checked most women prefer to be fully clothed around strange men." He grinned as he gestured to her attire.

"Oh really? Well check under that category again, because it looks like you missed the line that read 'don't let strangers into your house'! Clearly all the rules are out the window at this point!" He giggled as he plopped down on the large bed, which sat behind him.

"So this is your room, Akuma-chan? It's so girly and boring!" He laid back and began to roll on the matress. Akuma felt her eyebrow twitch, there was absolutely no way she could stomach even the idea of seducing that guy, he was way too creepy.

"Get outta my room." She ordered, he sat up and looked to her with innocent eye's.

"But why?" He began to chew his thumb.

"I need to put on clothes," she crossed the room, shut the window, and closed the curtains.

"Eh? You don't seem to mind me seeing you nearly naked. Why care now? Got a secret?" She scoffed at him.

"Could you be any more indiscreet?" She rolled her eyes, "I've got no secrets, you're just creepy and I don't want you watching me change. Get out." Juuzou flopped back on to the bed. He was testing her, seeing how territorial she was. Akuma told herself to change in the bathroom and be done with it, but her instinct told her not to back down, she went to her small closet and dressed. She wouldn't allow Juuzou to come in and take control of her home.

Once she finished dressing she turned, expecting Juuzou to be staring at her, only to see that he was seated in the middle of the bed, his back to her. Akuma didn't believe for a second that he hadn't watched her even a little, he was too creepy and weird. Either way she felt she had won the little game he had set up.

Akuma began to leave her room, as she passed Juuzou she delievered a rough flick to the back of his head before exiting.

Juuzou didn't believe that Akuma was actually human, he knew that she was a ghoul even as he watched her eat the meal she had made for them. A person can't be in two places at once, that was true, but what if she wasn't? What if she had sent a body double to throw CCG off her trail? Juuzou couldn't be certain that was the case but he knew he would find out no matter what it took.

The two soon retired to bed, since Akuma lived in such a small appartment, Juuzou could sleep either on the couch or in her room but he refused to sleep anywhere other than in Akuma's bed, and because Akuma was too territorial to give up her space, she ended up sharing her bed with the strange investigator.

Juuzou soon discovered a very amusing trait his target possessed. Akuma, was an avid sleep talker.

Three hours into the night, Juuzou lay wide awake giggling every now and again at Akuma's pointless rammbling. He felt his smile slip somewhat as Akuma wrapped an arm around his waist, and rested her head on his chest.

"Neechan..." Akuma mummbled, causing Juuzou's smile to return. So the target had a sibling then? It only caused him to further believe she had sent a body double.

"Neechan... Be careful when you go... They're dangerous..."

"Whose dangerous?" Juuzou whispered, Akuma knitted her brows together, even in sleep she could tell the voice responding was too foreign to be her sisters.

"Hold me to." Akuma mummbled quietly. Juuzou frowned, he wanted her to give up some relevant information, maybe tricking his sleeping victim into thinking he was her relative would get him some answers. He did as told; looped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to him. He felt her body jump, then Akuma was suddenly straddling his waist, her knees pinning his arms, and her hands gripping his throat tightly.

"What were you just doing?!" She all but shouted, Juuzou noticed her eyes were still clouded with sleep.

"You're the one who asked me to hold you!" He rasped, a smile still present on his lips.

"Wha?! Yeah right! I can't trust you as far as I can throw you!" She exclaimed. Juuzou used his pinned elbows for leverage, as he pushed himself up, he was quick to free his arms and took hold of Akuma's wrists as he pushed her back with little struggle.

"That should be obvious shouldn't it?" He stopped when he was sitting completely upright, once Akuma's hands were away from his throat, he released her.

There the two sat in near total darkness, there faces less than an inch apart, the ghoul straddling the investigators lap, they were deadlocked in complete silence for a long while as one stared the other down.

"You still suspect me." Akuma stated.

"What would make you say that?" He questioned innocently, his smile looking more malecious in the darkness than harmless.

"You're ready to kill me." She said as she looked just behind him, "you think I didn't see you hide knives in that pillow? What were you gonna do? Kill me in my sleep?"

"Of course not! I don't have enough evidence to kill you! But you don't need any evidence to kill me so I have to be prepared. Though I must admit you had no troubles falling asleep, thinking I would kill you."

"Dying in my sleep wouldn't be so bad. I wouldn't even know it happened. I'm cool with that."

"Oh-ho! I've never heard a ghoul speak so casually about their own death!" He grinned.

"And you still haven't because i'm not a ghoul." Her frown deepened, "I would kick you out if I could."

"But you can't."

"I know that! Stupid creep!"

"Ah~ how mean."

Akuma closed her eyes, let out a sigh, her shoulders slumped, and she leaned her head forward so that her forehead rested against Juuzou's, she opened her golden orbs into crimson pools which made her stomach rummble. Subtle seduction was her mission, she could only wonder if it was effective.

It wasn't. At least not in the way that she was aiming for. Juuzou wasn't becoming aroused or excited by her seduction just increasingly nervous and wary of her.

Akuma was close enough to end his life before he even knew what hit him, she was tempted to but remembered that having an investigator turn up dead directly after being assigned to gaurd her would only put a giant red sign reading 'GHOUL' over her head.

"You're a tiresome guy."

"You're really close." His tone had lost its cheerfulness, Akuma smirked evilly to the boy.

"Eh? Does it bother you?" She questioned as she lowered her face, so that it was directly equal with his, and began to move as closely as she could to him, he retreated from her advances.

"Hey cut it out!" He cried, as he attempted to wrestle her off him, but Akuma was a worthy opponent. The two rolled around trying to over power the other until they ended up falling out of bed, Juuzou coming out the victor as he pinned Akuma, whom had down played her strength, to the ground.

"Oh my god! Get off me!" Akuma ordered, Juuzou chuckled evilly.

"Why? You didn't seem to mind earlier when you were the one pinning me!"

"The floors freezing!" She cried, Juuzou blinked before he chuckled darkly.

"Thats too bad! You won't leave this spot until you answer a question for me!"

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"Whose your older sister." Her breath hitched. How did the investigator know about her sister? How did he know about Ai?

"Sister? I don't have one! Now let me up its too cold!"

"No, no, no, I heard you talking about her! Who is she?"

"It's none of your-"

"Business? But it is!" He reached to the nearby nightstand and removed the class of water which had been resting on it, "Now tell me or I'll pour this water all over you!"

"Juuzou! DONT!"

"Where does she live? Whats her name? Is her kagune a replica of yours?" Akuma had to think fast, she couldn't sell out her sister, she couldn't suddenly physically overpower the investigator without looking suspicious, and she couldn't let him pour cold water on her! The she rememebered something.

"My sisters dead alright!" Juuzou stopped, "she died when I was seven, she wasn't even really my sister."

"Huh?"

"She was my neighbor, we were bestfriends, she was my Neechan... And she was killed by ghouls..." The story wasn't false, the girl was her friend, and she was killed by ghouls, Akuma just exagerated their relationship a tad. Akuma squeeled when icey water dripped onto her face.

"What was her name?" Juuzou questioned through giggles.

"Hisa! Hisa Kurenai!" She squeaked as the air began to feel like pins on her wet skin. "Why did you do that?!"

"To make you squirm and scream like that." He giggled.

"Get off me! You sadistic freak!"

He rose to his feet, Akuma was quick to get to hers as well as anger bubbled up inside her.

"Put the water down Juuzou!" She demanded.

"No!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because!" His grin nearly overtook his face, "if I do you'll attack me! If I don't then you'll back off!"

She approached him hotily, ushered him out of her room and slammed the door in his face, leaving him in the cold hall armed with only a glass of water. Sleeping on the couch would be his punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

Predator

What Akuma wouldn't do to sink her claws into a ghouls flesh, she wanted to kill, not eat, just commit a small mass murder. Something cold landed on her cheek, she looked to Juuzou whom had flicked some of his ice cream off his spoon. Akuma huffed while wiping the cold substance away with one finger, she wouldn't mind if Juuzou were one of her victims.

"What's that matter? Hungry?" He questioned with a look of total innocence, Akuma felt the undying urge to drop kick that little jackass in the throat.

"As a matter of fact." Akuma swiped his bowl away, "I am."

"Hey! gimme that back!" He cried as he stood from his seat at the table, Akuma took a bite of the frozen dairy treat, her taste buds vomiting from the flavor of the bile like snack.

"Screw you." She mummbled as she swallowed, Juuzou jumped onto the tables surface in an attempt to steal the ice cream back, it was the last they had of it after all. Akuma avoided him less gracefully than she would've if it were a real fight, she then swiftly dropped the entire bowl into a nearby garbage can. Juuzou's mouth dropped open.

"Akuma-chan!" He screeched, "how could you?! If I didn't suspect you of being a ghoul before then I definitely do now!"

"Oh shut up! It's pay back for pouring water on me the other night! You creep!"

"Buy more ice cream today!" He demanded, sounding more like a toddler than an investigator.

"Do I look like your mother? You go get it yourself you lazy ass!"

"But I have to go to work!"

"So do I! Pick it up on the way back dumbass!" Juuzou broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Are you gonna keep the door unlocked for me this time?"

"Hell no!"

"If you lock everything up I'll have no choice but to break a window ya know."

"...I hate you so much." He giggled once again.

Juuzou met up with Shinohara at CCG headquarters, the older man clearly didn't approve of Juuzou's actions it was unprofessional, then again so was he. Juuzou felt something big was gonna happen soon, he didn't know what or when, but he knew Akuma would definitely be involved.

Akuma had a plan, she would make use of her job and sister once again. As she waited on the customers in Anteiku she relished in the thought of the expression on Juuzou's weird face when proves her innocence yet again. She had informed the manager what she planned to do and in spite of himself and his views he agreed to help her but only under certain conditions...

Nine o'clock came which was when few customers were in the shop, it was time. Akuma slipped into the back room where a familiar face awaited, Akuma smiled to a mirror image of herself as her sister approached her, it really did pay to be a twin.

"Hey Ai, I appreciate the help. But be careful, the investigator I told you about isn't like the others, he's... I can't explain it."

"No worries if he shows up here I know exactly how to act around him. With all the info you gave me on him there's no way he'll be able to figure us out!"

When the twins were born their parents purposely didn't have Ai registered, no birth certificate, no finger prints, nothing, in the governments eyes Ai didn't exist. But of course she couldn't walk around as a nobody, she created a false identity, stayed in constant disguise, it was a difficult life but it was one worth living considering all the horrible things the two had gotten away with. They had been doing this for years, if one was in trouble the other would come to her aid, they worked together they were a team.

Once Ai had changed into Akuma's uniform she left her sister to contour her face and apply her overly thick make up. Ai approached the manager who gave her a knowing smile, before ushering her into the cafe where three customers sat, more witnesses to Akuma's innocence.

Aogiri what a ridiculous name! She hated them, she enjoyed killing them, a grin of pure insanity took up her face as she approached the current head quarters for a small Aogiri branch. What fun she was about to have.

They were called in Shinohara and Juuzou, along with other investigators, were called to a location where ghoul activity had been reported. Juuzou's instinct told him it was Akuma's doing, he grinned widely at the thought of finally exposing the girl, or killing her either way he would be more than satisfied.

The building was quiet as the investigators entered, shredded corpses lay all around Juuzou stepped on something, he moved his foot and could only barely identify the object as smushed up remains of an eye ball. Some of the investigators became ill at the sight of everything, and threw up on the spot.

"It's the Cheshire Cat." Shinohara said as he looked at a pile of shredded useless kagune, ripped from the victims bodies before death no doubt. Juuzou caught the scent of rose-mary and charged off. "Juuzou wait!" Shinohara called.

"I must say I'm very disappointed... I had hoped Rize would be here." Akuma purred as she grinned down to the last of the weaklings. "Can't you be useful and tell me where she is?" The man, a quivering pathetic mess, only shook his head. His tongue was the second thing she tore out of him, the first being his Ukaku. Akuma was very skilled at dismemberment, she could keep her victims alive for as long as she wanted while tearing them to shreds. She had even learned out to remove someone eyes while keeping them in full function, she could literally force her victims to watch themselves be taken apart, thats just what she planned to do to the ghoul cowering below her.

A familiar scent crossed her path, Akuma scoffed at it before returning her attention to the worthless man.

"Looks like our play times been cut short." With a few swift flicks of her wrist the man was cut to ribbons, she then perched herself just above the carnage she created and awaited for his arrival.

It was incredibly dark in the building which made it all the more difficult for Juuzou to see just how many ghoul bits laundered before him. His eyes traveled up to a demonic-like cat creature, perched above it all. Through all the darkness he could see her grin, and he had to admit a chill ran up his spine.

"Oh-ho! So this is what Akuma-chan looks like as the Chshire Cat! How scary~" A distorted chuckle came from the monster. A light burst from her back as large grayish purple wings, which appeared more like shadows, extended from her back. The Cat stood upright, revealing shadow like armor, which traveled from her shoulders and ended in sharp points long after her finger tips.

"Amazing!" Juuzou cheered, "i've never seen a ghoul with claws before! So cool!" The Cat chuckled.

"You won't be amazed for long!" Her voice was indeed distorted and strange with a small echo behind it. The Cats wings sent a strong gust of air at Juuzou as she propelled herself into the air, she was suddenly inches apart from Juuzou, he only barely ducked under her claws she flew over him and moved into a U-turn.

Juuzou swiftly removed his scythe as he prepared himself for another attack, which did not come. The Cat had stopped mid air and was simply hovering before him.

"You killed Yamori?" Akuma questioned as she recognized his scent coming from the weapon, she began to laugh hysterically at the sight of the scythe. "How unimpressive! He was a horrible ghoul and he makes an even more horrible quinque!" Her laughter turned into a shrewd cackle, "and what's more is the little boy playing investigator with Yamori's remains!" Her laughter over took her words.

Juuzou didn't know what to do. Honestly he had no idea how to respond. A shot was fired at the Cat whom had forseen the attack, avoided it, and proceeded to slaughter the investigator who opened fire, along with any others near him.

Juuzou swung at her with Jason, she blocked the attack with her wings, and came at him with her claws. It was an all out brawl neither of the two went on defense, they hardly even dodged, neither of them felt the pain. Just as it appeared the two would take each others heads off, Juuzou was pulled away and Akuma was tackled down.

Shinohara held a firm grip on Juuzou's arm as he distanced them from the Cheshire Cat. A ghoul clad in a rabbit mask hovered above the Cat.

"Juuzou! What the hell are you thinking?!" Shinohara scolded.

"You're times up." The rabbit reminded her quietly.

"But i'm not ready to go yet! Look" The Cat looked to the surrounding investigators, "there's still so much fun to be had."

"It doesn't matter. Lets go."

The two ghouls stood as they rushed toward the shattered windows, gun fire broke out and the Cat went out of her way to butcher as many investigators as she could on the way out. The two ghouls used their wings to escape, and defend themselves from the outside forces.

"Akuma, you over stayed your welcome there." Touka scolded as the two moved through the waterways.

"Yeah, yeah get off my back already. I'll do better next time." Akuma waved her off.

"That's a lie and you know it. The deal was you got to go off and have fun until the end of your shift, which ended an hour ago by the way. Ai had to walk to your place to keep you from looking suspicious."

The two exited the sewers by way of a man-hole in the alley near Anteiku, they entered through the back and Akuma was quick to wash her face and her body to cover the smell of blood and the stink of the waterway. Akuma put on the wig and doctors mask her sister had worn there, and went on her way, sticking to the shadows closely.

A knock came at her sisters door, Ai jumped up from the couch and spoke as she opened the door.

"I was waiting for you to get-" She stopped when she was met with a bloody white haired investigator.

"Oh? You were waiting for me were you? How sweet!" He exclaimed.

"J-Juuzou!" Ai exclaimed as she recognized the boys appearance by Akuma's description. "What happened?" Juuzou entered the apartment, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Ai should have known that wasn't Akuma, that wasn't part of the plan, Akuma was to come through the bed room window not the front door.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna keep the door open for me." Juuzou grinned to Ai who got a shiver from the creepy vibe he gave off, before reverting back to her sisters attitude.

"Ugh, I know what I said I just didn't wanna deal with a broken window, or your stupid ass complaining about it." Juuzou giggled happily. "...You're bleeding ya know."

"Ah~ so it would seem~"

"Aren't you worried about it?"

"Not at all!" He said as he moved his arm over the tables wooden surface, smearing blood all over it in the process.

"What are you doing?!" Ai cried, "don't do that! Up! Up! Get up! Don't touch anything! You're getting blood everywhere!" She pulled Juuzou out of his seat, and dragged him into the bathroom. She retrieved a first aid kit in the medicine cabinet and shoved it into Juuzou's chest. "Don't make a mess!"

"You mean you won't treat my wounds?" He questioned in a near mocking tone.

"Hello no!" Sometimes it scared Ai just how skilled she was at acting like her sister. Akuma's scent caught her attention, she needed an excuse to leave. "Oh and look at this! You got blood on my shirt!" She complained about going to change as she left the bathroom and entered her sisters room, locking the door behind her. Akuma entered through the window while pulling the wig off her head making her hair even more messy than it already was.

"Ai what's-" Ai clamped her hand over Akuma's mouth.

"Juuzou's here."

"Shit." Akuma whispered as she stripped herself of her sisters clothes and hurried to her closet. Ai had just begun to dress when a knock came at the door.

"Akuma-chan~ let me in I wanna sleep!" Juuzou cried.

"No! You sleep on the couch now!" Akuma growled.

"I'll just have to come in through the window then, or break it."

"I seriously hate you!" Akuma pulled a tank top over her head, Ai buttoned her pants.

"Oh-ho! You're gonna let me in right?"

"Have you showered? You're not coming in here smelling gross!" Ai put on her shoes and Akuma pulled on her shorts.

"Gross? It's only blood I figured a ghoul would like that smell."

"Well maybe, but I don't because i'm not a ghoul!" Akuma handed Ai her mask as she straightened her wig and stepped out onto the fire escape just outside the window, which Akuma shut behind her sister.

"Do I really have to?" Ai was long out of sight and so Akuma opened her bedroom door with an annoyed expression.

"Yes! You stink!" She exclaimed and Juuozou grinned down to her.

"Okay fine I'll take a shower. But I have a question first." Akuma sighed in exasperation.

"What is it?"

"Don't you think your sister should've showered before I came back?" Akuma felt panic in her chest but merely tilted her head to one side in confusion to hide her panic, "she got everything about you perfectly, except for one thing. She didn't have your rose-mary scent."

"I already told you, my sister died. Why do you insist that I have one?" That boy was becoming a real nuisance, she would have to rid herself of him soon.

"I'm not insisting you have one, I know you have one because I just met her." He was toying with her, didn't he know how easily she could kill him?! "Oh and by the way, my Jason isn't unimpressive and I don't 'play' investigator. Though I will admit that I had fun fighting you!"

"What are you even talking about right now?" Akuma questioned in confusion, Juuzou laughed.

"Oh? That's fine. You can keep your innocent act up as long as you want to. I'm interested to see where it leads us!" He left for the bathroom leaving Akuma standing in the doorway.

Once she herd the shower start up, Akuma went over to her bed and fell on to it face first. Juuzou was so tiresome, Akuma was exhausted and still yet she grinned evilly. He wanted to see where she would lead him, she chuckled at how disappointed he would be when the destination he was so excited to see was his grave.


	4. Chapter 4

End

Akuma felt strange suddenly, all at once a feeling of despair hit her followed by numbness... What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling this way? There was a certain electricity in the air which put her on edge all the more, something was about to happen.

Juuzou entered her bedroom his torso completely visible to her along with his injuries from their battle, Akuma's had healed before she returned luckily. Juuzou stopped mid-step smiling to Akuma innocently.

"What's the matter Akuma-chan?"

"Somethings not right... For whatever reason you seem weirder than usual..."

"Ah~ I wonder." There was a strange glint in his eye, something was very wrong, Akuma scoffed.

"I don't feel like dealing with you, get outta my room!" She had meant for her tone to be venomous but it merely sounded tired and lifeless.

"Oh! By the way, I almost forgot to tell you!" She layed back on her bed with a sigh, what was up with her? "I had camera's installed."

"Camera's?"

"Yep, in the living room, kitchen, your room and the bathroom." He said casually as he began to pull on a clean white shirt.

"YOU DID WHAT?! THAT'S SO CREEPY!" Akuma cried in disgust, "what the hell are you some kinda freaky pervert?!" Juuzou giggled childishly.

"No, no of course not!"

Cameras... In her room... Was she? Did they catch her when Ai... Oh no.

"Wh-when were they installed? Have you been watching me in the bathroom?!" Akuma attempted to play off the situation as something far less serious than it actually was.

"No! Why would I do that?! They were installed while I was at work and you were killing people!"

She was caught.

"I'm a waitress not an assassin!" She yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want you watching me change! Take the cameras out! Destroy the footage, if I catch you peeping at me you'll wish a ghoul had gotten you first!"

"Oh how scary~" Juuzou cooed, "but I can't destory anything, the cameras are directly linked to CCG headquarters, we're being watched by investigators right now." That glint appeared in his eye once more. He had her trapped and he knew it the moment he walked through the front door.

That boy was more intelligent than she had given him credit, it was too late for her to take any course of action now.

"By the way," Shinohara appeared in the doorway just behind Juuzou, "we caught your sister as she was leaving. Put up one hell of a fight but luckily she wasn't as strong as you are."

Juuzou released his scythe from its confines, as he smiled down at her.

"Akuma-chan~ we're gonna fight now right?" He questioned excitedly.

"There wouldn't be any point to it," Shinohara interupted. "In such a tiny space neither of you would be able to fight well, turn yourself in and be done with it, Akuma Sato."

Trapped, she was trapped. cornered and alone. She grinned to them, no use in hiding any longer.

"Oh but there is a point."

It was sudden and fast, her Kagune appeared, her wings moved about rapidly as objects simillar to bullets began to spray from the merky depths of her ukaku. Shinohara and Juuzou were able to take cover just on the other side of her bedroom wall, the spray ended, they looked back and she was gone.

Akuma flew avoiding what attacks she could from the investigators whom had surrounded her apartment on the ground, she swooped down every once and while killing whoever was in her sights, be it ghoul, investigator, or civilian, she didn't care just so long as they were dead. Akuma wanted to find her sister and escape, but the urge to kill was more powerful. She dove into the crowd of CCG henchmen who scattered as she came down on them, she scooped one up, her arms locked just under his arms, and she flew into the sky high enough that she couldn't see the people below anymore. The man was sniffling and rambling about something she didn't care about.

"You want me to put you down?"

"Ye-yes!" He cried.

"Oopsie." She dropped him then dove after him, once the two were in plain sight of the other investigators she began to shred the man, she used her speed to slice him from one angle then another and another until there was nothing but junks left, the small bits rained down on the man's commrads who then looked on her in terror.

"Are you sure you wanna go on fighting me?" Akuma questioned, most of the investigators began to run very few stayed to fight.

"Akuuu-maaa-chaaaaan!" She turned only to be met with Juuzou, whom had jumped from a near by window, crashing into her. She was thrown off kilter as Juuzou kept a hold of her with one arm, and began to vicously stab her with the other. In a panic Akuma released an entire spray of bullets on the officers below, as she tried to shake the boy from her, she wanted to claw at him but ultimately took to defending her face and neck instead. Akuma and Juuzou began to move eratically, bullets and blood flying every which way, Akuma had to ram Juuzou through a window just to shake him. She had enough and with her sister nowhere in sight, she decided to retreat.

Akuma flew quickly, her wounds already beginning to heal, using the clouds as her camoflouge. Ai, where was Ai?

"We caught your sister as she was leaving. Put up one hell of a fight but luckily she wasn't as strong as you are."

"Luckily she wasn't as strong as you are."

"She wasn't as strong as you are."

"She wasn't..."

Past tense. Ai was more than likely dead, Akuma felt her eyes burn at the thought, she wouldn't accept it not until she saw Ai for herself, until then Ai was alive in Akuma's mind.

She circled back to her apartment, her sister was near there she had to be, Akuma just didn't look hard enough the first time her blood lust had taken over her thoughts. What a terrible sister she was.

Juuzou, the first thing she saw when her building came into sight is Juuzou who was waving up to her. Akuma growled before she took a nose dive and charged him, she took hold of the back of his shirt and took him into the sky, only stopping when above the clouds.

"Where is she?" She questioned.

"Oh-ho! It's so cool up here!" Juuzou exclaimed in amazement as he looked out at the clouds floating around him. She dropped him allowing him to plumet for a bit before diving to scoop him up again.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Juuzou was giggling happily.

"Who do you mean? You don't have a sister so that couldn't be who you're talking about." He was mocking her.

"I will kill you." Juuzou giggled again.

"Shinohara-san said she's dead. She was trying to keep the investigators away from you, she wouldn't give in." Akuma dropped him once more, but that time it wasn't on purpose, she went after him, hooking the investigator under his arms like the one before, she flew off with him.

Akuma had expected as much, her sisters death explained why she felt the way she did. Ai had sacrificed everything for her sister, her identity, her happiness, her life, and no one even asked her to, no one ever asked Ai what she wanted out of life, their parents decided what path she would walk, Ai never complained because she knew it was the path that would protect her sister. As Akuma thought on it she felt something brush against her cheek, her overflowing eyes found Juuzou's looking up to her, his hand touching her cheek.

"I've never seen a ghoul cry before." He stated, Akuma blinked causing tears to fall and be swept away by the wind, then anger swelled inside her.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, taking Juuzou aback. She came to sudden halt and gripped the collar of Juuzous shirt, pulling him up to her eye level. "This is your fault! This is all your fault! I hate you! I hate you so much!" Juuzou could only stare wide eye'd at her, he hadn't been in a situation like the one before him, he didn't know what to do. "Don't look at me like that!" Akuma ordered pulling his face closer to hers, "don't you dare look at me like I'm some pitiful creature, don't look at me as if i'm beneath humanity! Don't look at me like that you worthless live stock!" Her tears were running hot down her face, if it were just anger in her eyes Juuzou could have brushed her off easily and taken the knives, hidden under his clothes, and lodged them in her face. But it wasn't just anger, and as he looked into her eyes he could see that what anger was present wasn't even directed at him.

Akuma hated him she hated him so much, it was his fault Ai was dead. But she hated herself even more, she had been a horrible sister, sure she had come to help Ai what few times she needed to, but she never asked her to do anything for her. Akuma realized that she had always ordered her sister to do everything because she just expected Ai to do whatever she wanted. Akuma had been selfish and self-obsorbed, even then she could only wallow in self pitty and she hated it. She wanted to kill she wanted to devour, she wanted to lay down and cry in the dark, she wanted to scream and yell, she wanted to apologize to Ai... But... Seeing as there wasn't such a thing as God or heaven, Akuma would only be talking to herself.

"Akuma-chan-"

"Don't call me that!" She shook him, "Dont you fucking dare call me that! I'll kill you!"

"Why haven't you then?"

"Beca-" She cut herself off, why hadn't she killed him anyway? That little creep was the bien of her existance he had ruined everything, why hadn't she killed him? Had he actually managed... To grow on her at some point? Why would she care? She should have just killed him and be done with it. She hated him from the moment they met, then again, Akuma hated most people when she met them... That little brat ended up getting to her after all... "You're gonna help me." Juuzou giggled.

"Oh? Am I now? I don't think-"

"I want my sisters corpse." Juuzou blinked.

"Why?"

"...I may not believe in god... But she does... She would want a proper burial. Lets make a deal you tell me where to find her body and you don't come after me when I leave with her... And... I'll give valuable information."

"What kind of information?"

"Information on Aogiri and the One Eye'd Owl."

Juuzou was silent for a while as he thought of the possibility of her giving false information, but as he looked at her dampened eyes he knew that she was too desperate, she wouldn't lie.

A sudden explosion came as a shower of bullets opened on the unsuspecting investigators whom still surrounded her apartment building. Ai was in a large van marked with pin number 006730, she found it and busted her way in, killing anyone in her way.

Ai was laying on the floor of the van, exposed to everyone. How indecently they treated her sister it only made her all the more angry, she maimed and killed anyone who tried to pursue her, she wanted to leave some alive but crippled, she wanted them to experience the long term suffering Akuma was faced with.

Akuma disappeared with her sisters corpse, leaving a trail of death and agony in her tracks. Juuzou saw niether hide nor tail of Akuma Sato, she had managed to disappear without a trace. A year drifted by, the information Akuma had given Juuzou was indeed valuable and assisted in taking out most of Aogiri, though no amount of information could have prepared the investigators for the One Eye'd Owl.

It was a nice warm day Juuzou was seated alone at a small table just outside a restaurant eating his favorite ice cream, the now raven haired investigator watched some of the people walking by, one in particular caught his attention. A young woman, short, neat, red hair, glasses hid golden orbs, she drifted by him slowly, the frills of her dress catching his eye, but one thing in particular peaked his interest. The smell of blood and rose-mary.

The girl stopped once she met the corner of the restaurant, she turned back to him her eyes meeting his instantly. A frown remained prominent on her face, she only offered him a brief nod of acknowledgment, Juuzou giggled childishly and waved to her. He caught the slightest glimpse of a smile on her lips before she turned her back to him and continued on her way.

"Ah~ Akuma-chaaan." He sang to himself, "glad to see your doing okay."

A/N: Okay so for serious when I started this fic I fully intended on having Akuma and Juuzou end up together, BUT at some point I discovered that Akuma really disliked Juuzou, hates too strong a word to describe how she truly feels, so it ended this way because I was too wimpy to kill one of them and I feel it would've been awkward, not to mention totes out of character, for Juuzou to be like. "Come Akuma-chan let us fly away and I will protect you forever and ever!" Aaaaand if he would've said that Akuma would have either punched him in the throat or just flat out let him fall to his death. Thanks for reading!


End file.
